To compare the incidence and severity of EBV infection during the first 24 months after liver transplantation in children in patients randomized to receive either prophylaxis with Cytogam and two weeks of intravenous ganciclovir compared to ganciclovir and a saline placebo. This study evolved to a multicenter study during the last year in an effort to achieve adequate patient accrual.